


Dio's Yandere Adventure

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Incest, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Psychological Torture, Yandere, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jonathan Joestar will be mine. He doesn't have a choice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I can't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me. But everything changed when I met him...Jonathan Joestar

For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me. And now, someone is trying to take him from me.

They want him, but not in the same way that I want him. They could never appreciate him the way I do. They don't deserve him. He belongs to me alone. They have taught me a new emotion...Rage. I want to stop them. I want to hurt them. I want to kill them.

There is nothing I won't do for Jonathan. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters.

Jonathan will be mine.

He doesn't have a choice.

~~~~~

Dio was early to school as always, like half an hour before everyone showed up early, he needed to do some things before everyone arrived. He began walking into the school, going up stairs until he reached the 3rd floor, walking down the hall he looked for a door labeled 'Info Club', he knocked and played the waiting game. "Who is it?" A calm voice asked "Dio Brando" Dio replied simply "Ah yes. How are you?" The voice asked as the door opened, the room was dark, with the only dim light coming from the various monitors, the owner of the calm voice kept his back to Dio, "You wanted to discuss matters?" Dio asked closing the door behind him "I did, I did. It's about that boy you like"

"What about him?"

"His name is Jonathan Joestar. He comes from a wealthy family, everyone calls him JoJo, there are quite a few people who are smitten with him"

"That's unacceptable!"

"For you. If you kill them, they're out of the way, and there will be stories that the tabloids will love"

"I'll do it" Dio said quickly "But what should I call you?" The voice chuckled "Info-kun. If you need anything text me panty shots, so I can sell them"

"You're disgusting"

"You're a stalker" Info-kun shot back, Dio left, beginning to hatch his plan, "First" he thought to himself "Find out who has a crush on my JoJo"


	2. Rival 1: Robert E. O. Speedwagon

Dio's first rival, for Jonathan's affections, is Jonathan's friend, Robert E. O. Speedwagon. Robert lived in the poorest neighborhood to ever exist, has a strange scar on his face and is extremely clingy to Jonathan. "What to do to him" Dio thought to himself as he ate his lunch, then it dawned on him "I'll ask Info-kun" he took out his phone and looked for a picture of Robert before sending it to Info-kun, it wasn't until almost the end of the school day that he got a reply.

_Robert E. O. Speedwagon_   
_Reputation: Average_   
_Personality: Loyal_   
_Crush: Jonathan Joestar_   
_Club: None_   
_Strength: Capable of Self-Defense_   
_Additional Information: Cannot swim_

"He can't swim, huh, that gives me an idea" Dio thought as he left to school building to go home. When he got home, he laid in his bed and texted Robert to come over, "I have something to show you". Dio tossed his phone on the charger, before preparing for corpse disposal and dinner, Dio sat down his couch, waiting for his prey, hearing a knock Dio calmly walked towards the door to answer "Hi Dio" Robert said cheerfully "Hi Robert" Dio said in a monotone voice "Come inside" Dio said, Robert stepped in "Follow me" Dio began walking towards his backyard with Robert following. "A pool…?" Robert said in a questionable tone, Dio took off his shirt, causing Robert to admire Dio's godly physique, then came Dio's pants and his drawers before Dio jumped into the pool "Come and join me" Dio said in a seductive tone, Robert hurriedly removed his own clothes without thinking and jumped in, Speedwagon began gasping for air, Dio grabbed Speedwagon's hands, pulling him towards Dio until their bodies were pressed close "Uhm…D-Dio you're pretty close…" Speedwagon remarked nervously, "That's fine" Dio chuckled, hooking his arms underneath Speedwagon's armpits and pressing his forehead against his "You know Robert, I know about that little crush you have on Jonathan" Speedwagon looked taken back "You do?" Speedwagon asked nervously "I do and I just want to say…" Dio began wrapping his hands around Speedwagon's neck "You're going to stay far away from him" Dio suddenly squeezed Speedwagon's neck and pushed him down. Speedwagon began to struggle, trying his best to fight back, but chlorinated water quickly replaced the air in Speedwagon's lungs until he was no more.

Dio was breathing heavily, now came the hardest part, disposing of the corpse, he wasted no time pulling the corpse out of his pool, putting it into a sack that he had nearby, doing the same with Speedwagon's clothes, and after putting his own clothes back on he began dragging the burlap sack out the house, into the woods near his house, walking almost 9 miles before tossing the sack into the creek. Dio dusted himself off and returned home, his clock read 8:50, "I'm tired" he said to himself as he crawled into bed, as he drifted off to sleep, he dreamed of his future life with Jonathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's so rushed and that the murder scene is so awful. I'll improve


	3. Rival 2: Rohan Kishibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next rival: Rohan Kishibe

"Who's that boy talking to Jojo" Dio asked himself as he took a picture of the boy from behind the tree

_Rohan Kishibe_

_Reputation: Average_

_Crush: Jonathan Joestar_

_Club: Art_

_Strength: Incapable of Self-Defense_

_Additional Information: Rohan inspires to become a mangaka and will do anything for manga. He's also known for making delicious food_

"Hmm how should I get rid of you" Dio thought he reread the text when the idea dawned on him "I know what I can do!" Dio began walking to the Chemistry classroom, when he reached the classroom, he looked around to make sure no one was around before closing the door, he began searching the cabinets "Now where are you" he said to himself until he found what he was looking for a small bottle of barium acetate "Luckily I took some notes today in Chemistry" Dio praised himself. Dio poured some of the contents into his hand, keeping that hand closed into fist, he casually walked out of the classroom, making his way to Rohan's location, Dio felt a vile feeling in his stomach as he watched Rohan swoon over his Jonathan, but he needed to be quick, Dio watched to see if anyone would notice him before quickly sprinkling the poison onto Rohan's simple rice bento, and Dio walked away quickly. He leaned against the wall, watching Rohan beginning to eat the poisoned meal, Dio mentally praised himself as Rohan began to cough and choke, the crowd of people nearby began to panic as they surround the dying Rohan "Oh my god! I-I think he's dead!" One student said before running off to find help, another pulled out their phone to call an ambulance, Dio watched as teachers and the school nurse told everyone within the area to stay put, including him.

When the police and ambulance arrived, they declared Rohan dead, as they took him away in a body bag, the police had asked for surveillance footage, which made Dio break out in cold sweat but a teacher said that the school didn't have surveillance cameras within the school only outside of the gates, that let Dio breathe easily, with that the police released everyone and the school decided that students can leave early. Dio laid in bed, he just prepared everything he needed, when he heard a knock on his door, getting up sluggishly, Dio shuffled his feet to the door, and he opened the door, Akira Otoishi was standing there wearing a black suit "Dio are you coming to Rohan's funeral?" Akira said in a quiet voice, Dio made his best apologetic face "Sorry Akira but I have to visit my cousin in jail, I can only see him once every three months" Dio explained Akira nodded before turning around to leave "But send everyone my condolences" Dio called out before closing the door. Dio smiled manically, he didn't really care about Rohan, "That boy got what he deserves" Dio said to himself as he picked up the things he was gonna bring for that visit before leaving by bike


	4. Jail Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill me. This is so short and rushed

The fact that the school didn't have cameras within school grounds filled Dio with sickly joy as pedaled pass the campus, on his way to visit his cousin in jail.

Diego Brando  
Arrested on charges of: Manslaughter  
Sentence: 4 years

"How are you Diego?" Dio asked his cousin, "What do you think?" Diego ran his fingers through Dio's blond locks "Your hair is getting too long" Diego remarked, Dio smirked "Same can be said for you" Dio stated tugging on Diego's nose length fringe, it's been three months since they last got together and Dio has gotten used to Diego appearing in front of him with his hands and feet bound by chains, and two guards behind him, in fact he was so used to that, when Diego gets out of jail, Dio would be shocked to see him in normal civilian clothes. "Anyone catch your fancy?" Diego asked as Dio handed him books "Just one" Dio admitted causing Diego to smile "Who are they?"

"A boy. His name is Jonathan Joestar"

"Oh…"

"There are others who want him, but I won't let them have him" Dio said with determination, Diego smirked "Alright then, make sure you play nice" Dio rolled his eyes "I'll try" he said in a sarcastic tone. Time was up, Diego had to go back into his jail cell, and Dio needed to go home, the Brando duo bid their farewells before Diego was escorted out by guards, Dio rode back home and quickly went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> *Whispers* I'm sorry for the awful intro


End file.
